Encuentros inesperados
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Kurt no esperaba chocarse con Sebastian Smythe, de todas las personas... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(


**Un Kurtbastian ^^**

_**"Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar"**_

_**Es slash, un semi AU, sigue con la línea de capítulos hasta el 4x04. Utilice a Hunter y Santana como conocidos de Sebastian porque me olvide que no se permitían OC xD**_

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Víspera de Navidad y estaba solo. Completamente solo. Rachel se había ido a pasar las fiestas con Brody y unos amigos y el castaño no podía pagar el viaje a Lima donde está su familia. La morena lo había invitado pero él rechazó la oferta ya que no conoce a nadie excepto que cuenten pequeñas charlas de menos de diez palabras con Brody.

Kurt suspiró y metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo de diseñador. Iba a ir a comprar la comida para preparar una cena digna de Navidad pero la nieve comenzó a caer y no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado para aguantarla, por lo que dio media vuelta y se volvió por el camino en que vino.

Vio a lo lejos una persona que corría en su dirección y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué diablos?" dijo en voz baja. Una mano se extendió en frente de él y la tomó, ayudándose a levantarse del piso congelado.

"Lo siento, no estaba-¿Hummel?" el ojiazul miró al extraño. En frente de él estaba Sebastian Smythe de todas las personas. Es oficial, la Navidad de este año es pura mierda.

"Smythe" asintió en forma de saludo.

"Vaya, ¿mira lo que uno se puede encontrar? Cara gay, hace mucho que te veía" dijo con su sonrisa típica.

"Pues, ya me viste. Ahora si me disculpas me iré. No estoy seguro cuantas enfermedades tendrás pero no me quiero arriesgar" le dio una sonrisa falsa y comenzó a caminar pero una mano lo sostuvo por el hombro.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?". Kurt negó. "Perfecto" el rubio lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró con él por la dirección a la que iba.

"¿Qué haces Suricato?"

"Tu, cara gay, iras a una de las famosas fiestas de Navidad de los Smythe"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero estar rodeado de adultos" dijo simple. "Eres el único que no tiene compromiso y para suerte de mis ojos y del resto de los invitados, dejaste tu ropa de marcha de orgullo gay Puertorriqueño en casa"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ir?" preguntó irritado el castaño.

"Por favor, ¿acaso quieres quedarte en tu departamento, comer sopa y ver películas navideñas?". Kurt permaneció en silencio. "Lo sabía".

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un hotel. Era enorme, elegante y se notaba a kilómetros a la redonda que era para gente rica. Sebastian saludó a la recepcionista quien le entregó una tarjeta-llave.

"¿Y eso?"

"La llave de mi habitación" respondió simple. Llegaron hasta un gran salón en el cual se estaba festejando la fiesta. El ojiazul miró los cientos de personas, todos vestidos en trajes y vestidos de diseñadores famosos.

Una mujer pasó al lado suyo y vio sus zapatos de suela roja, inmediatamente los reconoció como la nueva edición de Louboutin.

"No puedo entrar ahí" le susurró al ojiverde. Sebastian lo miró extrañado.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No estoy vestido para la ocasión. Los zapatos de esa mujer cuestan más que todo mi guardarropa" siseó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Así estas bien"

"Me niego a entrar ahí vestido así" dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos. El rubio gruño de frustración. Tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Buscó debajo de la cama su maleta y la dejó arriba de su cama.

"Busca algo que te quede" dijo acostándose al lado de la maleta.

Kurt se acercó a la cama y comenzó a buscar. Para su asombro, Sebastian si tiene ropa a la moda pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

"¿Batman?" preguntó divertido al sacar unos bóxers.

"Me los regaló mi abuela"

"Si claro"

"Es verdad"

"Por supuesto"

"Te odio"

"Tambien te quiero, Sebby" El corazón del rubio dio un salto en su pecho pero no dijo nada.

Cuando encontró un pantalón y una camisa que le quedara se quedó parado.

"¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo?" preguntó el ojiverde.

"Si"

Pasó un minuto y ninguno de los dos se movió. "¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate"

"No contigo aquí"

Sebastian suspiró y se tapó los ojos. "Listo"

"No Smythe, espera afuera"

"De ninguna manera, es mi habitación"

El castaño se sentó al borde de la cama y se cruzó de brazos. "No iré a la fiesta"

"Oh, vamos Princesa, no tengo toda la noche" dijo irritado el rubio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió o hablo por cinco minutos.

"Por favor Bas" susurró Kurt. Su voz era tan frágil que a cualquiera se le hubiera roto el corazón.

"Está bien. Sal cuando estés listo" dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Apoyó la espalda en la pared al frente de la puerta y esperó.

A los cinco minutos salió el ojiazul de la habitación. El rubio señaló el pasillo con las manos y Kurt comenzó a caminar, Sebastian detrás de él.

El castaño miró para atrás para ver si el más alto lo estaba siguiendo. "Sebastian Smythe, ¿estás viendo mi trasero?" dijo con una falsa voz de asombro.

El ojiverde levantó la vista del trasero del chico y puso una mano sobre su corazón. "¿Cómo me puedes acusar de tal cosa?" dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Kurt rodó los ojos y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón. Sebastian le ofreció su brazo y el castaño lo aceptó, enredándolo con el suyo.

Una pareja de adultos se le acercó y si las sospechas del ojiazul eran correctas, eran los padres de Sebastian.

"Madre, padre, es el Kurt Hummel. Kurt ellos son Mark y Clarissa Smythe"

"Por fin podemos conocerte, Seb nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti" dijo Mark. El ojiazul miró a el menor de los Smythe con una ceja levantada pero Sebastian miró para otro lado.

"Un gusto conocerlos Sres. Smythe" dijo con una sonrisa. "Hermoso vestido Sra. Smythe, Dior ¿cierto?" preguntó mirando el vestido azul noche.

"Eres el primero en notarlo" dijo Clarissa con una sonrisa.

"Es difícil pasar de largo tan bello vestido"

"Oh cariño, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?" le preguntó conmovida a su hijo.

"En el suelo. Ay, eso dolió" siseó mirando al ojiazul mientras se tomaba el brazo que había pellizcado Kurt.

"Lo siento" respondió con una sonrisa adorable. Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y se despidieron diciendo que tenían que ver cómo estaban el resto de los invitados.

Un mesero se les acercó con una bandeja con copas de champagne, Sebastian tomó una pero el castaño negó amablemente.

"¿La princesa no resiste un poco de alcohol?" preguntó divertido.

"¿Y tú no resistes pasar más de cinco minutos sin molestarme?"

El ojiverde lo pensó por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. "No, imposible"

Kurt suspiró irritado.

"Sebastian, pareciera que hace años que no te veo" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un moreno casi de la misma altura del ojiverde.

"Hunter, nos vimos la semana pasada" dijo Sebastian rodando los ojos.

"Detalles… ¿No me presentaras?"

"Hunter Clarington, Kurt Hummel" dijo aburrido.

Hunter tomó la mano de Kurt y le besó los nudillos. "Bonsoir, beauté"

El castaño se sonrojó. "Un gusto conocerte".

"Lo tenias bien escondido a tu novio, Sebby"

"Oh no, no soy su novio"

"No lo es. Tiene novio" dijeron al unísono.

"En realidad, estoy soltero" corrigió Kurt. El ojiverde le levantó una ceja.

"Oh, entonces no te molestara bailar conmigo" dijo con la típica sonrisa de Smythe, debe ser algo de familia. El ojiazul miró a Sebastian quien asintió.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y el rubio al bar. Se sentó en una de las banquetas y pidió un whiskey.

"¿Emborrachándote, Smythe?" preguntó Santana, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, al sentarse al lado de él.

"¿Algún problema con ello?"

"Oh, el bebé está enojado" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eres una perra detestable" dijo lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

"Lo sé. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Eso sucede" dijo señalando a la pareja bailando. "Odio a Hunter"

"Lindo, ¿Quién es?" preguntó la morena viendo a Kurt.

"Uno: eres lesbiana, no puedes decidir si es lindo o no. Dos: es mi cita".

Santana apoyó sus codos en la barra y el mentón en sus manos. "Te gusta"

"¿Qué? No. Soy Sebastian Smythe, no hago relaciones"

"Si claro y a mí no me gustan los senos. Ahora que dejamos de mentir, puedes aceptar que te gusta" dijo rodando los ojos.

Sebastian escondió su cara entre sus manos y gruño. "¿Por qué me tiene que gustar?"

"Es algo natural cariño, tarde o temprano te iba a pasar. Díselo, es lo mejor" la chica se dio vuelta para ver que una rubia la esperaba. "Me tengo que ir. Suerte" susurró en su oído y le besó la sien.

Kurt pasó entre las dos mujeres y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba la morena. "¿Sebastian?"

"Hey, princesa. ¿Y mi primo?"

"No lo sé, hace unos minutos que dejé de bailar con él pero no quería interrumpir tu charla con esa chica"

"Una amiga" dijo el rubio. Kurt asintió.

"¿Bailamos?" preguntó el ojiazul extendiendo una mano a Sebastian quien aceptó.

Fueron hasta el centro de la pista y el ojiverde puso una mano alrededor de la cintura del más bajo y este en el hombro del rubio.

"¿Por qué dijiste que eras soltero?"

"Porque lo soy"

"¿Y Anderson?"

"Terminamos" dijo simplemente.

Siguieron bailando hasta que faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. La música pasó a una más lenta y Kurt pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sebastian y este por la cintura, acercándolo.

"Gracias por invitarme"

"Gracias por venir"

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y el ojiverde acercó su rostro, besándolo en los labios. El castaño respondió el beso. Sus labios se movieron juntos dulcemente.

Cuando se separaron el reloj marcó las doce en punto y ambos sonrieron.

La mañana siguiente Kurt se despertó en la cama del hotel. Las colchas lo tapaban hasta la cintura. Escuchó un suspiro y sintió un brazo rodeándolo por la cintura. Sebastian lo acercó hasta que su espalda estaba apoyada contra su pecho y lo besó en la nuca.

"Feliz Navidad"

"Feliz Navidad" susurró el castaño.


End file.
